The Exorcism of Violet Baudelaire
by Running Timebomb
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? Crossover between Exorcism of Emily Rose and ASOUE. Maybe it's dumb... I don't know, you decide. Reviews please!
1. Normalcy

Chapter One: Normalcy

"Klaus, when are you going to learn to put your socks _in_ the laundry basket, not around it," Violet lectured. Klaus gave her a cocky grin from behind the book he had his nose buried in. Violet turned to him when he didn't respond, her eyebrows raised. Klaus let the book slide down just enough to make eye contact with her. Her face was expectant.

"Yeah, alright, I'm sorry," Klaus said at last. Violet sighed and couldn't help but smile.

"Just be sure to put them in next time. By the way, did you pick up Sunny from preschool yet?" Klaus looked up and the book was completely away from his face this time. His eyes were bewildered and a bit concerned.

"I though _you _were picking her up," he said. Violet stopped her cleaning immediately.

"Klaus, I told you I too busy, remember?" It was like a slap to Klaus's face. He now remembered her addressing him about it while he was reading. Violet's eyes grew wide with worry. "Do you mean to tell me she's still waiting there?"

Both siblings sprang to the front door immediately. "You stay, I'll go," Klaus cried, already running down the street and away from the mansion they bought with their fortune. After all, Violet had finally turned eighteen and was still currently eighteen, She longed to go back to school she had to stay home for a few years, taking care of Klaus and Sunny.

Violet sighed as she watched Klaus go. _Typical Klaus_, she thought, _always preoccupied with a book.

* * *

_

Klaus reached the preschool in record time. He could feel the pulse in his legs and his head. He walked toward the front door. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Owen," he said, addressing Sunny's teacher, who stood beside little Sunny.

"What happened?" Ms. Owen questioned.

"It's a long story, but it won't happen again. I promise."

"Yes, well you should be apologizing to your sister, not me."

"Sorry, Sunny," Klaus murmured, scooping her into his arms. Sunny giggled.

"It's okay, Klaus." Klaus smiled and carried his sister home. He had no idea that he would be carrying home his other sister in the not too distant future. He also had no idea that the not too distant future would be a complete nightmare…

* * *

So, what did you think? Dumb idea? Cool? Interesting? Give me some feed back please! Next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. 3:00am

Chapter Two: 3:00am

Violet gently tucked Sunny in. She gave her a light kiss on the forehead before whispering, "Goodnight Sunny." She then left the room to check on Klaus. He was still in the den, sitting on his favorite chair and reading a book. She smiled softly and quietly tip-toed her way into the room, hugging a blanket to her chest. Klaus looked up and grinned.

"Cold?" he inquired.

"A little. What are you reading?" Klaus glanced down at his book and held it up for Violet to see. The title read Hypersensitivity and Demons. "What is it about?"

"It's actually really interesting. It talks about different levels of hypersensitivity and how some people might attract demons if their hypersensitivity is high." Violet gave him a skeptical grin.

"You actually buy into all that junk?" she teased. Klaus shook his head.

"No, not really. But it _is_ interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I was just reading the chapter about the possession that can occur if a demon tries to enter its victim. There are cases reported of people speaking languages they've never been taught, and bizarre behavior, and amazing strength." Violet felt strangely unnerved by what Klaus was saying and she shuddered.

"Yes, well, it's incredibly late," Violet said, looking at the old grandfather clock. "I'd better be off to bed. Are you coming?"

"Maybe later. I think I'll read more of this first." Violet rolled her eyes with a grin and began to walk away. She suddenly stopped though and turned to Klaus.

"Klaus?" He looked up. "Do you ever have memories of Olaf?" Klaus was silent for a while.

Then he said, "Every day. But he's dead. And V.F.D. will protect us now. The schism is over." Violet nodded and then dragged herself upstairs to her room. Once inside her room, she felt strangely alone and a bit frightened, though she didn't know why. She swallowed and took a deep breath before lying in her bed.

Before long, she found herself staring at the clock in her room. It was one minute until 3:00am. Violet sighed. She wasn't tired. Not at all. Then she wrinkled her nose as the clock turned to 3:00am. It smelt like something was burning to her. She shakily stood and walked toward her bedroom door.

"Klaus?" she called uncertainly. She didn't know who else to call or what else to do. "Klaus!" This time she sounded like she was about to panic. She shivered and took a few shaky breaths before running back into her bed and burying herself under the covers. She was terrified now, but she was still uncertain of why.

And then it happened. It was gentle at first, like the air had come to life and was caressing her. However, it became more and more violent and before she could or say anything, some unseen attacker was pushing her down into her bed. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, panic stricken. She was trying to scream, but she felt as though she couldn't breathe and therefore it only came out in choked whimpers.

"Please!" she cried out to no one in particular. With horror, she suddenly realized that this invisible monster was trying to lift up her shirt. She cried out and yanked it back down. Then it was at her neck. Violet gagged and began to shed tears at the suffocation. Everything was moving too fast. Everything was blurred.

She felt pain. Unbelievable, insane pain. Pain that no one in the world could think up. It tore at her. It made her shake this was and that. And when she finally felt as though she would rather die, it was gone, like and incredible weight was lifted from her body.

Violet gasped for air. She cried. She was so utterly petrified that she screamed and scrambled out of her room. Klaus, still downstairs, heard her terrified scream and he ran upstairs to see what was wrong. Sunny, in her room, awoke and also got up to see what had scared Violet so. Neither of them could believe the state of distress she was in when they found her.

* * *

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! 


	3. The Possession

WhiteTiger xx Nag: Why thank you! And I'm into the horror stuff too.

Superwrite: I'm glad you liked it lol. I must admit, I'm hooked on writing it!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Possession

"_Who_, Violet! _Who_ attacked you?" Klaus was questioning Violet frantically, but she seemed to be a complete state of panic. Even Sunny thought so.

"I don't know who attacked me!" Violet cried. "I couldn't see anything! It was like nothing was there at all!"

"But you felt something on top of you?" Klaus asked, bewildered. The pieces just didn't fit for him.

"Yes!" Violet screamed, burying her face in her hands. Sunny walked over to her and rubbed her back, which seemed to calm her a little.

"Violet, maybe we should take you to the hospital," Klaus suggested. "I mean, if someone really attacked you then we should have you checked out. Or maybe it was something else, Violet. Something like a seizure or a hallucination or something." Violet lifted her tear filled eyes to Klaus and he could see that she was angry now. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Violet stated. She didn't want to go through numerous experiments for doctors, trying to figure out what happened. "I'm not going to a hospital. It'll be fine." Klaus didn't think that was a good idea, but he could tell that Violet had made up her mind. And perhaps when she was calmer the next day, he could try to reason with her.

"Alright, then perhaps you should get some rest," Klaus offered. Violet's eyes grew panicked again.

"No! I don't want to be in that room! I don't want to be alone! I can't! Please, don't make me be alone!" Violet was babbling again.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay down here with you Violet. Sunny, you should go back to bed."

"No, I'll stay down here too," Sunny said. Klaus gave her a stern look. "Klaus, Violet _needs_ us." Klaus sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but for _tonight only_." Sunny nodded and continued to comfort Violet. The next day, Violet seemed much calmer. This was a relief to Klaus and Sunny. Klaus dropped Sunny off at preschool (and Violet went with him, still afraid to be alone). When Violet and Klaus were alone, Klaus pressed the matter further.

"Violet, I really insist upon a visitto the hospital. The doctors will know much more than we do." Violet shook her head silently. Klaus sighed in defeat.

"Klaus…" Violet said suddenly. "I feel crazy." Tears were threatening to break through Violet's strong exterior. "Really, I do. And I'm afraid that if I go to a hospital, the doctor's will think I'm crazy too."

Klaus could tell that Violet was embarrassed. "Violet, you're far from crazy. And I'm sure the doctor's will be understanding and will be open to all possibilities, not just a mental illness. But please, Violet, for your own safety and health, let's go to a hospital."

Violet thought for a moment and then finally nodded. "Okay, let's go." Klaus smiled in relief and immediately took her to the closest hospital. After ten minutes in the waiting room, a tall, male doctor said he would see them. The doctor listened to Violet's story and then asked Klaus if he would talk with him in private.

"What is it?" Klaus inquired.

"Well, I'd like to give Violet an MRI to get a look at what's going on in her head."

"So you think it's mental then?" Klaus's throat was dry.

"Most likely. But I'd like her to take an MRI. Now, I can tell she's not in the best mental state right now, so I'm leaving it up to you. Do you want her to take an MRI?" Klaus slowly nodded and it was done.

Violet was hesitant when they got there, but Klaus assured her that it was alright. Klaus and the doctor walked out of the room. When Violet was alone, her heart began to race. The platform that she was lying on slowly entered what looked like a big tube. Violet felt very frightened while inside there and thought she heard a voice. But before she knew it, it was over.

The doctor once again wanted to speak with Klaus. "Klaus, from what I've heard and seen I can make the best diagnosis any doctor could make in this position. I think Violet has epilepsy. Epilepsy is—"

"A chronic neurological condition characterized by recurrent unprovoked seizures," Klaus finished, who had already read about it in a mental health encyclopedia. "And what about the weird sensations she described?"

"Well, with all that brain activity, it's highly possible for people to perceive all sorts of strange things."

"And there _is_ medication for this, right?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, but Violet is eighteen, so we'll need her consent." Klaus nodded.

"I can convince her to take it," he said. The doctor nodded and eventually, with much hesitation, Violet reluctantly agreed to take the drugs.

"And I'd like to keep you here for a while, Violet," the doctor said. "Just to keep an eye on you." Violet solemnly nodded. Klaus looked at his watch and looked a bit startled.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried. "I have to pick up Sunny! We'll come visit tomorrow, Violet, alright?"

"O-okay," she stammered nervously. She still didn't want to be alone.

"Alright, Violet," the doctor said as Klaus ran out the door. "I'll come check up on you later, okay?" Violet nodded and the doctor left as well. Violet sat on the edge of the hospital bed, her legs dangling over the cold, tiled floor.

"I'm okay," Violet whispered. "I'm okay." After a few more minutes of silence, Violet thought she heard tapping against the window. She swallowed anxiously and silently made her way to the window. There was nothing there. She looked up to see the ominous, cloudy sky.

Then something strange happened. The clouds moved to a different shape. When lightning flashed, Violet saw a haunting skull. Her eyes grew wide with growing fear. Then the muscles on the backs of her legs tightened. She screamed and moaned in pain and fell to the floor. There was something whispering to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Then there was horrible laughter.

Her body shook with uncontrollable spasms. And Violet felt as if something else was shaking her body… _controlling_ her body. She screamed and then her face contorted into a monstrous mask. She shook as the thing inside her took over. When it finally released her, she passed out, her muscles relaxing and her face returning to that normal, soft-featured face. The doctor arrived two minutes later and immediately called some nurses in.


	4. A Development

WhiteTiger xx Nag: Once again, glad you like it! I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer. I'm glad you think it's scary because this is my first horror fic… actually it's my first horror story period, so I'm trying to make it as scary as I can. :)

Super E-Man: Thank you! And yes, I'll continue until it's done. :)

* * *

Hey people, here it is, the fourth chapter. I wanted to put it up here as soon as I could so I didnt have time to recheck it, so sorry if it has any typos!

* * *

Chapter Four: A Development

"Violet? Violet are you awake?" Violet slowly opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Klaus was standing over her. He smiled. "Morning, sleepyhead. Don't worry, you're home. The doctor released you."

"How long has it been?"

"Since when?"

"Since we arrived at the hospital."

"Three days," Klaus replied. "You were there for three days."

"Three days?" Violet repeated in shock.

"Yep. You had several epileptic seizures but the doctor said the medication should be taking effect now."

"I don't think they were seizures," Violet muttered under her breath and she suddenly felt miserable. Then there was chattering coming from the kitchen. Violet frowned. "Who else is here?"

"The Quagmires came to visit you," Klaus replied with a soft smile with a secret knowing as Violet's expression lightened. "Sunny's serving breakfast. Here, I'll help you to the kitchen table." Klaus offered her his hand and together they walked into the kitchen. A hush fell upon everyone.

Quigley Quagmire stood up and was the first to speak. "Violet I'm so glad you're okay," he said. He walked up to her and hugged her. "I was so worried." Violet smiled and gently hugged him back.

"Here, come and sit with us," Isadora said. Quigley, Violet, and Klaus took their seats at the table.

"Breakfast is served!" Sunny cried triumphantly.

"What are we having?" Duncan asked eagerly.

"Blueberry waffles, cheese omelets, and toast!"

"What would you like, Violet?" Quigley asked. Violet thought about it and a frown crept onto her face.

"Nothing," Violet said quietly. "I'm not hungry."

"You're not?" Klaus asked incredulously, genuinely concerned. "I thought you'd be starving."

"Well, I am, but… I don't feel as though I could eat." Violet felt as if there were a lump in her throat and her stomach. They all stared for a moment.

"Violet, perhaps you should take your medication," Quigley suggested, looking at Klaus.

"Oh, yes," Klaus cried. "I almost forgot." He sprang up from the table as the others began to eat. He brought back two pills and a glass of water and handed them to Violet. With much effort, she swallowed the pills. As everyone began eating, Violet felt as though the clamor that they were creating was becoming increasingly loud. The noise grew and Violet became frightened again.

She finally had to bring her hands to her ears. Her eyes began to water as well. The noise continued to a crescendo and Violet's hands were digging into her head. She felt she might go insane if it didn't stop. Klaus noticed Violet's behavior first. He instantly stood up and walked over to her.

"Violet, are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Too loud," Violet whispered. Klaus glanced at the others, who had turned their attention to Violet. He then lifted her from her chair and took her to another room. Quigley stood up to follow, but Isadora grabbed his hand and shook her head sadly. He sighed solemnly and sat back down.

"Violet, what's going on?" Klaus asked when they were out of earshot.

"It's not epilepsy," Violet said, tears running down her cheeks.

"But the doctor said—"

"I don't care what the doctor said!" Violet whispered angrily. "It's not epilepsy. It's something else. And it's something inside me. I know I sound crazy, and maybe I am. But honestly, Klaus, sometimes I can feel it controlling me." Klaus knew Violet to be an honest person and he didn't think she was lying. But he also couldn't bring himself to believe what she was saying. He felt as though she were delusional.

"I don't know, Violet, I just don't know," he sighed. Violet stared at him and he could tell she was becoming increasingly upset with him. Then Sunny came toddling down the hallway.

"Klaus, we need more milk," she said.

"I'll get it," Violet said, and she brushed past Klaus to the doorway.

"Violet, you shouldn't—"

"I took the drugs, didn't I?" she shouted. Then she grabbed an umbrella and left. She honestly didn't want to hear what Klaus was saying. It pained her that he didn't believe what she was saying. She knew that she sounded insane and that the things happening to her were insane. She also considered that she herself was insane.

When she got to the grocery store, she felt like something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something just wasn't quite right. Then she reached the dairy section. A woman was already standing there with her back turned to Violet. Violet glanced at her and then grabbed the milk behind the cold glass doors. Then the woman turned. The milk in Violet's hand was released and it spilled all over the floor.

If Violet looked down, she would have seen her reflection in that spilled milk. She would have seen the terror and disbelief in her eyes. She would have seen her jaw drop. She would have seen her hands shake and her legs taking her backward. But Violet didn't see any of these things because all she could look at was the hideous ghoul before her.

She screamed and dashed away as a very confused lady asked an employee to clean up the milk. Violet ran as fast as her legs would carry her, which was reasonably fast. The umbrella had dropped from her hands as well as the milk, so the rain was now drenching her clothes and hair. Violet wanted to find someone to help her, but everywhere she turned, there were ghouls and demons and ghosts.

Then she saw the closest safe place she could find. It was an old church. Violet was not very religious, but she still attended church and knew how safe it was meant to be. She burst through the doors and continued to walk forward, hoping she would find a priest. Her face was soaked with water, but anyone that saw Violet wouldn't be sure if the water was rain or tears.

As Violet neared the back of the church where the priest speaks, she noticed two old women sitting in the front row, apparently admiring the cross on the center stage. However, as Violet drew nearer, and the women turned to face her, she let out the loudest and most haunting scream she had ever done in her life.

* * *

Klaus practically threw his body towards the church. He had gone to the store to catch up with Violet. He didn't care what she said; he didn't want her being alone. But when he reached the store, Violet had already gone and a woman in the dairy aisle told him what happened. Everyone else had told him she ran to the church.

So here he was, heading toward the one place he hated going. As he reached the doors, two spooked women came hurrying out. This worried Klaus to the point that he thought he might cry out. He rushed inside.

Violet stood before a luminous cross, shaking all over. Klaus approached her cautiously. "Violet?" She didn't answer. She appeared to be in some sort of a trance. "Come one, Violet. It's alright. Let's go home."

Klaus edged closer still. Then something bizarre occurred. Violet made a few choked, gagging noises and began to bend backwards. Klaus's jaw dropped open. He didn't know anyone could contort themselves that way (well, except for Colette). "Violet?" Klaus called nervously.

Violet's head jerked toward him and he jumped back because her eyes were a blood red, her pupils dilated so much it made them look animal. They were foreign to him too. "Don't touch me!" Violet cried out in a low, growling, booming voice that made Klaus shudder and back away. Then whatever held Violet released her and she collapsed to the floor. She was crying now. Her frightened eyes drifted to the shocked Klaus.

"Klaus," she whimpered. "Klaus, please… Don't leave me." Klaus crawled over to her, still a bit frightened himself.

"I won't, Violet," he whispered. "I'm your brother, I'll be here." Klaus didn't know what to do as he carried Violet home. This obviously wasn't epilepsy. Klaus didn't even think it was in Violet's mind anymore. Violet was shaking in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight, too afraid to open them.

When Klaus reached their home, everyone was silent. Everyone helped Violet to bed. And everyone stayed with her until she was asleep. "Klaus, you go to bed," Quigley said. It was obvious that Klaus was exhausted. Klaus shook his head.

"I told her I wouldn't leave her."

"You'll only be down the hall, Klaus," Quigley insisted. "I'll stay here with Violet. Klaus was hesitant, but he agreed that he needed sleep. Klaus left and Quigley walked over to lie in Violet's bed. He closed his eyes and drifted in and out of sleep. Later that night, however, he heard Violet mumbling and muttering. She had her back to him.

Quigley figured that she was dreaming, probably a nightmare, and he put his arm around her. Violet ceased her mutterings and Quigley had to wonder if she was sleeping at all. When he heard a growl erupting from Violet's throat, he knew she was not. The growl didn't sound at all like Violet; it didn't even sound human. It was the scariest and shrillest thing Quigley had heard in his entire life.

Then Violet began to shake as he growled and Quigley sprang clear from the bed. "Klaus! Klaus!" Quigley was frantic. He didn't know what to do. He ran out of Violet's room and ran into Klaus's. "Klaus! Wake up! It's Violet! Something's happening!" Klaus jumped up right away and followed Quigley into Violet's room.

But Violet wasn't there. Quigley and Klaus both swallowed. "Damn it, Quigley, you should have stayed with her!" Klaus scorned. Quigley gave Klaus a dirty look before turning back to the room and searching for Violet. Klaus searched too. Then they both heard a scraping noise in the closet.

Klaus hesitantly walked toward the closet. "Violet? Are you in there? It's alright, Violet, come out." The scraping continued. Klaus took a deep breath and then opened the closet doors. There was Violet, carving some foreign writing into the wall. As soon as Klaus backed away, Violet turned to him, her pupils dilated again. She began chanting some language, it sounded like Latin to Klaus.

Her chants became louder, and finally she was screaming at the two of them in Latin. Awoken by her shouts, Isadora, Duncan, and Sunny ran into the room as well. "What's wrong with her?" Isadora shouted. Klaus didn't answer. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. He began to realize that Violet was only looking at him now, shouting her lungs out.

Then Violet was no longer shouting words, just a long, "AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears. The shout was louder than Violet could have managed. When Violet at last silenced, she grabbed a lamp from a nightstand beside her and threw at Klaus. Klaus ducked just in time, but it had the right effect. Everyone backed away.

Violet was in a rage now; she was violent. She was shouting and cursing and spitting all over. And suddenly, it was over. She abruptedly stopped and swayed for a moment before falling to the floor. The Quagmires and Sunny immediately were at Violet's side, helping her unconscious form into bed. But Klaus was elsewhere. He was rushing to his library to study possession.


	5. Research

WhiteTiger xx Nag: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter:)

Super E-Man:)

Luke West: Thank you very much, and don't worry, I'll keep writing. And I would really love to read your fic when you make one:)

* * *

Again, didn't have time to recheck, it so excuse the typos. Thank you to those of you that reviewed. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please!

* * *

Chapter Five: Research

Isadora walked into the library carrying two glasses of milk and yawned as sleep still trailed her movements. She gently closed the door behind her, as not to disturb the concentrating Klaus, and quietly sat in a chair. Klaus acknowledged her with a brief glance. Isadora placed a cold glass of milk on the table. "That's for you," she said, while sipping at her own.

Klaus nodded but didn't look up. Isadora stared. "You know, we could all do this research for you," Isadora suggested. "I mean, we all got some sleep last night. But you hardly got any at all." Klaus was silent, flipping through the pages of one of the many books around him. Isadora gave a silent, frustrated sigh. "It wouldn't hurt for all of us to study this and inform you on what we found out."

"I think I'd rather do it myself," Klaus said, flipping another page. Isadora's kind approach vanished. She sympathized for Klaus, but he needed to get a life.

"What's with you?" she cried. Klaus looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Klaus, why can't you just accept help?" Isadora shouted. "We're not going to screw up! We'll be just fine!"

"I'm not worried about _you_ screwing up," Klaus said, standing up. "I'm worried about _me_ screwing up. _Again_." Klaus moved away to look for another book. Isadora softened and gazed at Klaus with concern.

"You mean how you didn't believe her?" Isadora looked down. "Klaus, I know you must feel guilty. But it really isn't your fault. No one believed her."

"But I was supposed to," Klaus said through clenched teeth. "I'm her brother." Isadora walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. He turned to her. She looked into his eyes.

"This is _not_ your fault," she said firmly. "You did _not _screw up. And Violet _will_ be okay."

"I hope to death that you're right," Klaus sighed. Isadora smiled softly and hugged him.

"Get some sleep, Klaus," she said. "We'll handle the research."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, regarding her carefully. Isadora picked up a book and skimmed through the pages.

"Looks simple enough."

"Alright, I'll sleep. But don't let _any_ information slip by you."

"You have my word," Isadora nodded. Klaus nodded and as soon as he left, Quigley, Duncan, and Sunny came rushing in. "I told you I could convince him," Isadora stated triumphantly. Sunny grinned, though Duncan and Quigley looked somewhat irritated that they couldn't convince Klaus themselves.

"Alright, come on, come on," Quigley urged, clapping his hands for emphasis. "We need to research fast!" Everyone nodded and rushed to the bookshelves.

* * *

Violet awoke and moaned. She felt awful. Everything was hazy, even her thoughts. She wondered where everyone was. Slowly getting up from her bed she walked toward the door. Her muscles were incredibly sore. She turned the doorknob and a wave of panic came over her as she realized it was locked. 

When someone is panicked, they often don't stop to think about their situation, they only focus on getting out of it. Violet was not normally panicked, but because of the circumstances she was in, she couldn't help but panic. She yanked and turned the doorknob frantically, only wishing to be free.

"Someone, help me!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please! Please, _someone_! _Anyone_!"

"Violet, it's alright," said a weary voice from behind the door.

"Klaus?" Violet pressed herself against the door, glad to hear someone. It calmed and relieved her immensely. "Klaus, the doors locked."

"I know," Klaus whispered. "You were rampant. We were all frightened, Violet. Please understand." Violet nodded and then realized Klaus couldn't see her.

"I do. I understand. I would do the same thing in your position." On the other side of the door, Klaus shook his head. It was amazing. One minute, Violet was shouting and throwing things and the next, she was talking in a practical manner.

"This possession stuff is some weird shit," Klaus muttered.

"Possession?" Violet repeated. Klaus was surprised.

"Yes," he said. "Don't you think that's what's happening here? We do. I mean, think about it, Violet. That night with the invisible presence, yesterday at the church, and last night… it all fits.

"Yeah," Violet murmured. "It does." They were both silent for a moment. Neither of them could believe what was happening, nor what they were saying. Before this, if someone asked them if they believed in demons, they would have had a good laugh. Now it was happening to them.

"Klaus…" Violet said finally. "I'm scared."

"I am too," Klaus whispered. "You appear to be alright for the moment though. Would like to be let out for a while?" Violet was about to say no. She didn't want anyone in danger on her behalf. However, she also didn't want to be locked in her room all day. Especially not alone.

"Yes, please." Klaus nodded and unlocked the door. Violet stepped out a bit shakily and Klaus felt that she looked so very different, particularly her eyes. "The others are downstairs in the library."

"Where are _you_ going?" Violet inquired.

"To bed. I think Isadora will kill me if I don't." Violet grinned a little before walking downstairs. Klaus watched her go and then left to his room. When Violet arrived at the library, everyone was so busy researching they barely noticed Violet as she entered. Only when she drew close did they look up.

"Hello," Violet said, feeling very awkward. No one said a word. Violet looked down and turned to walk away. "Sorry, I'll just—"

"No, Violet, stay," Isadora said. Violet stopped but didn't turn back around. Isadora walked up to her friend and gently grasped her hand.

"I might hurt someone," Violet whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"You'll be fine," Isadora assured her.

"We'll all be fine," Duncan added. Violet nodded and sat down with them all.

"So what have you found out?" Violet asked.

"Lots," Sunny said.

"We've read about cases of possession," Duncan said.

"And how and why they occur," Isadora said.

"And what can cast out the demon," Quigley said.

"Tell me," Violet said suddenly, looking at Quigley.

"An exorcism," he explained. "You may have heard of them. They're performed by a man of faith, so a priest basically. He chants so "words of God" and then the demon is sent away after it weakens."

"Let's do it," Violet said immediately.

"Hang on, Violet, let's not rush into it," Quigley warned.

"Why not?" Violet was a bit frustrated by Quigley's words.

"There is danger involved with it Violet," Quigley said gravely. "And there are things you must do for it to be a success."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, you must stop using any drugs. That means the drugs you've been taking for your seizures. And I know your doctor wouldn't approve of that."

"Well, my doctor doesn't know anything about possession, does he?"

"I think we should speak with a priest first," Duncan said. "He'll know what to do, and if we're lucky, he might even perform an exorcism for Violet."

"I agree," Isadora nodded. Violet nodded too.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. The others nodded and began looking up the local churches. Violet was walking toward the door of the library, when she spotted a book lying on the floor. She assumed that the others had accidentally dropped it in their search. She picked it up and felt her stomach lurch when she saw the title. The Bible.

Violet's eyes seared with pain. She dropped the book. It opened when it fell and when Violet looked down, her eyes fell on those holy words. She felt herself losing control. The thing inside her felt like it was crawling into her arms and head. And then it wasn't her anymore.

Snatching the bible up, she began to rip it to pieces, screaming in an unearthly way all the while. She stuck one of the pages in her mouth and tore it apart. The others came rushing toward her. Violet, or should I say the thing inside her, turned toward them angrily. "You think an exorcism can save your friend?" she shouted in rage. "You think you can be rid of me?"

Then she was shouting in Latin again. "Come on, Duncan, we have to restrain her," Quigley said. Duncan looked at him incredulously.

"_What?_"

"Duncan, she might chuck something at our heads like last night! Now, come on, we need to get her to her room." Duncan nodded reluctantly and the two of them rushed forward and grabbed Violet's arms. She instantly started thrashing in their arms, shouting and screaming in what sounded like multiple voices.

"Go to hell you fucking demon!" Quigley cried. It only made the thrashing worse. Eventually Violet bit Duncan's hand and he let go. She used that opportunity to swing Quigley off of her. In that moment that she was free, Quigley thought he's never seen anyone so animal. "Grab her, Duncan!"

Duncan flew forward and held her tight. Quigley went in next and soon, they had her held pretty tight. "Come on, we need to get her to her room!" Duncan shouted, heading for the stairwell. They were eventually able to get her to her room. Quigley placed her on the bed, though she was still thrashing about.

When it was obvious she was going to run out as soon as they let go, Quigley sat on top of her, his legs pinning her arms down and Duncan sat on her legs. She struggled for a few minutes, but eventually passed out. Quigley and Duncan left the room, their hearts heavy with grief for their dear friend. They locked the door behind them.


	6. Father Moore

By the way, I don't own these books or this movie, so please don't sue me, there is no copyright intended.

Sorry it took so long, people! I had some serious writers block and then I got pretty lazy. Again, sorry:)

* * *

WhiteTiger xx Nag: I'm glad you liked it as usual! 

Spymaster E: Thanks!

Luke West: I write to please!

crazybtsy: Thank you! I try to put as much emotion as I can into my writing, so that was definitely a blessing to my ears… well, eyes I guess, since I read it and all… :)

* * *

Father Moore

Klaus approached the Very Firmly Devoted Church. Otherwise known as the "V.F.D. Church". It was the church that The Baudelaires usually went to. They knew the priest fairly well. Klaus just hoped they knew him enough to request an exorcism; he didn't know what else to do.

"Father Moore?" he called as he entered the church. Father Moore was at the back of the church, reading the bible. No one else was there. Father Moore looked up as Klaus neared him.

"Klaus, what brings you here?" Father Moore asked. He knew Klaus didn't much like coming to church, especially on his own terms.

"It's Violet, Father," Klaus said, and not without a little distaste at the word "Father". It still felt strange to call this man his father. After all, his father was dead.

"What's wrong with Violet?"

"Well, sir," Klaus began, preferring the word sir rather than father, "we've come to the conclusion that Violet is possessed." Father Moore set down his book slowly, staring at Klaus.

"That's a very big conclusion to make, Klaus," he said quietly.

"Yes, I know sir, but we're absolutely positive. We've done the research and observations and everything. Please, sir, if you don't help I don't know what we'll do." Klaus's voice was desperate. Father Moore let out a quick sigh and stared at Klaus a little longer, strumming his fingers against the bible in his hand. After a few more moments of silence, he let out another sigh.

"Klaus, I will come and observe Violet to see if what you say is true, but not until then, will I prepare her for an exorcism. I want to be sure of this before I perform one." Klaus was delighted.

"Thank you Father Moore, thank you!" Klaus hugged him and Father Moore was quite taken aback, but assured Klaus that it was no trouble. The next day, Father Moore arrived at the Baudelaire mansion. As soon as he stepped in, he could sense how troubled everyone was.

Duncan was sitting with his head turned to the floor, a cup of coffee resting shakily in his hands. Quigley was pacing back and forth near the stairs and he kept glancing up to where Violet's room was. Isadora's eyes were exhausted and sullen. Sunny was in Isadora's lap and Father Moore could tell that Sunny had been crying by her puffy eyes and her red cheeks. Klaus looked like he would collapse at any second. And everyone's eyes were haunted.

Klaus stood before Father Moore gratefully. "We are so glad that you have come," Klaus said, shaking Father Moore's hand. Father Moore nodded and walked in a little further.

"Where is Violet?" he asked.

"In her room," Klaus replied and looked down. "It was safest for all of us."

"I'll get her," Sunny volunteered. Klaus shook his head, but Sunny was up there in a heartbeat. She rapped on the door quietly. "Violet?" she whispered through the door. When she heard no answer, she assumed that Violet was asleep. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

Violet was kneeling on the floor, mumbling to herself. The walls were scarred and scratched. In front of Violet lied a pile of bugs. Violet picked up one of them and stuck it in her mouth. Sunny didn't know what else to do but scream.

Violet whirled around and screamed back. Then she made shrieks and cries so inhuman it was terrifying. Klaus and Father Moore rushed up stairs immediately and dashed past Sunny into Violet's room. Violet continued shrieking and slashed at her walls. Together, Father Moore and Klaus attempted to restrain her. She kicked and flailed out, but eventually, Father Moore managed to pin her to the floor.

"Tell me your name," he commanded. Violet shouted something in Latin. She shouted it so loud that Father Moore backed away slightly. Then Violet's body clenched and locked up. Father Moore stared at her for a minute, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "Help me lift her from the floor," he instructed Klaus.

Klaus kneeled down to help him and told Sunny to go back downstairs. She did as she was told. When Father Moore and Klaus got Violet to her feet, she spoke to Father Moore in Latin again.

"_I am the one who dwells within_," she spoke. Klaus wondered what she was saying, but let Father Moore do his work.

"_And I am the one who comes in HIS name_,"Father Moore replied, also in Latin. Violet's eyes flickered with malice.

"_Think you can cast me out, priest?_ _Try. I dare you._" And with that, Violet's muscles suddenly released and she collapsed to the floor. Father Moore kneeled down to her, but the demon gave him one last gift. Violet slashed him across the face.

Later on that night, Violet was herself again. Everyone one went into her room to talk with her. "Violet, this is Father Moore," Klaus said. Father Moore and Violet shook hands; Father Moore could feel how frail and bruised she had become.

"Violet I can see the pain that is afflicting you," Father Moore began. "But if I am to perform an exorcism, I need your absolute and definite consent. If you go through with this, there is no turning back and I cannot predict what will happen along the way." Violet shook her head and winced as pain shot through her body.

"You can't talk me out of this," she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes were shadowed with exhaustion and despair. Father Moore opened his mouth as if to say more, but then he sighed in understanding and nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Violet, I advise you to stop taking your medicine if you want this to work, but again, there is still time to stop this now, if you don't feel comfortable doing that."

"I'll do it," Violet said immediately. Father Moore could tell that she had no idea of what else to do. This was her only way out.

"Alright," he nodded. "If you don't take the drugs, we'll wait a week and then perform the exorcism. In the mean time, get all the rest you can. And please try and eat."

"I try everyday." Violet's voice was so soft… so solemn… so desperate that Father Moore's heart was beginning to ache. He knew Violet fairly well. She tried to get her siblings to go to church as much as possible. She thought it was good for them.

When she came to church, Father Moore always saw a smile on her face. Her eyes always sparkled with a light of kindness and innocence. However not like a child's eyes; the harshness of her bitter life had deprived her of that. But that small light showed her kindness and compassion towards all things, especially her siblings. And now here she was, haunted and broken.

Father Moore stood and everyone's eyes followed him. "I'll come back everyday," Father Moore assured them. "Don't worry. But right now I must go home and pray. Pray for the exorcism, pray for Violet, pray for us all."


End file.
